Thank the Devil Revenge is Sweet
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: Dracula has come back for revenge on Van Helsing and this time he has an old friend
1. Default Chapter

Dracula's Return.

Chapter 1

Deep, deep down in the depths of Hell an old friend of the devil's had just come through Hells door. Count Dracula of Transylvania who had been killed by Van Helsing had arrived in Hell.

You might think that Dracula's dead (again) and that he has gone to hell to stay there forever and to be tortured for eternity. But no. Dracula although thinking that he was almost invincible apart from the little Werewolf situation, had when he was younger, created something that would make him completely invincible… Practically…

Somewhere in the Middle of Transylvania:

Van Helsing rode through the endless fields of grass with Carl. It was dusk and the Sun was setting in the sky. They were on their way back to Paris to see what was going on, and decided to stop and make camp for the night.

" I swear to never, ever ride a horse again after defeating a Evil-Super-Villain. I think that I have broken something and then made it worse by riding" complained Carl while dismounting.

"Stop your whining and go and get some firewood. We will be riding all day tomorrow so you had better get used to it." Van Helsing replied testily.

" Oh so that is the thanks I get for-""SHUT UP and GO.JUST go…"

"You are still sad about…Anna…aren't you?" Carl said quietly.

" No…No I'm just…Tired…Just Tired that's all." He said raising his hand in front of his face

Carl gave a nod. Understanding that he wanted to be alone. He slowly began to walk off, when there was a loud and spine-chilling scream: "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh."

Carl spun around on his heel, and Van Helsing raised his head and they both turned and looked in the direction of the scream for the source of it.

It had come from the direction that they had just come from… The direction of Dracula's Castle… and the scream sounded familiar…

Dracula's Castle:

Lying on the floor in a black heap, was Count Dracula… Slowly he rose… The large cut on his neck still bleeding. He stood up straight, and slowly rubbed his hand over his neck where the skin had been broken. He looked at his blood-covered hand and slowly licked all the blood from it and at the same time the cut on his neck healed and was as good as new, like it had never happened.

He looked around him. All the equipment was ruined. He would have to think of another plan. He now despised all of humanity more than ever…Especially… Van Helsing.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

(Please excuse me for the little mishap I seem to have forgotten the name of the little slave creatures that worked for Dracula. So for now I am going to call them…Mud People! OK) it was one of his little Mud People. "Gasp. Master. Master you are dead agin ah master!"(Said with a lisp all mistakes are intentional) " I ony leve to serve ou Master" At this point the Mud Person was about to grab his leg. But before he got that far Dracula gave him a withering look, which quickly put him of that idea after deciding better of it and began bowing to him instead.

"Oh, stop it you mindless worm. Be gone. Where is Egore? Go and get him. NOW" he said walking off in his usual fashion, hands behind back head up and yes, you guessed it, walked up the wall.

"Master. Master. Forgiv me but Egore gone." Dracula stopped half

way up the wall. Slowly he turned round so as to look at the Mud Person. "What do you mean gone?" he said slyly.

"Well. He fall ouf bridge. He go bye be!" Dracula turned round and looked out the hole in the wall at the broken bridge. Then the Mud Person said quietly, almost to himself "He smell anyway"…

At that Dracula spun round and glared at him "What did you say Egore was worth 100 of you." At that the Mud worm cowered in the corner in terror. "Look at you. You miserable creature! You are like a rat trapped except you wouldn't have the guts to attack me!

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Van Helsing standing. He walked into the room glaring at Dracula.

Dracula once again spun round to face him. "Can't you give me a moments peace. I have just died and come back to the undead world and would like a moment alone."

"How did you…But I… But you… I'm seriously confused. OK. How did you do it?" Van Helsing asked, puzzled. "Oh, I'm not going to tell you all that I suggest that you just…Read the Painting" he said motioning to the Picture on the wall.

"But I can't read that it is in Latin." said Van Helsing.

The words: "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH." Echoed up the staircase Carl came rushing in hands above his head. "HELP ME FOR GOD SAKE ITS FOLLOWING ME. AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH. NO FAIR" he was being chased by a tiny little Mud Person. Van Helsing unsheathed his sword and swiftly chopped the Mud Persons head off. Dracula had a pained look on his face " He could have been useful."

AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH" Screamed Carl after noticing Count Dracula. "Kill him quick Van Helsing Quick OH GOD!" he screamed almost having a fit.

"Surely you are a Monk and you shouldn't be swearing?" asked Dracula " Actually technically, I'm only a Friar…So shouldn't you be dead?" questioned Carl.

" I say again read the painting" once more he motioned to the painting.

"Carl, it is in Latin I can't read it. Say it aloud."

Carl walked over to the painting and said:

"_Count Dracula of Transylvania made a Bracelet, or small Vambrace to protect himself. Although can be killed by a Werewolf, Count Dracula is indestructible. Once he is killed he will be sent to Hell but in this Vambrace is Pure Goodness, this is the one thing that Hell cannot stand. So Hell, The Great Underworld will spit him back out. Count Dracula however abides it with a great pain… The only way to kill him is to destroy the Vambrace. But that's impossible…"_

Count Dracula held up his right arm, his sleeve fell back to show a large black Vambrace. All around it Dracula's arm bled and burned. So until I destroy that fancy little Vambrace, you are unkillable even to a Werewolf because you will just come straight back to life I mean death I mean… Here again? "Yes" Replied Dracula "but that is impossible…" 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Dracula launched himself at Van Helsing, teeth bared, going for his neck. Van Helsing dodged and threw a punch to Dracula's stomach, which hit its target. In mid air Dracula did a somersault so as to land on his feet. Then when on his feet he ran to the far side of the room grabbed a sword and turned to face Van Helsing.

"That was a nasty little trick going for my neck there," said Van Helsing. "Ah, Hello, Vampire, evil, nasty, tricky." Commented Dracula. Who then once again reached behind him and grabbed a throwing knife, and threw it at Van Helsing who quickly dodged it.

At this point Carl was hiding behind the table whining. Van Helsing drew his sword and stabbed Dracula with it right in the chest… He just stood there and slowly a twisted smile crept across his face. Van Helsing stepped back and watched him.

"It is no use trying to kill me that is impossible" he said as he gracefully pulled the sword hilt away from him drawing the sword out of him. He threw it away

" Nothing is Impossible" replied Van Helsing, grabbing his crossbow and firing. The shot hit Dracula.

"I don't know why you are doing this you are just wasting your time and prolonging the time of your death" Dracula teased. Van Helsing ran forward and grabbed Dracula by the throat " Believe me" he said, " If there is a way to kill you I will do it. If I can do it once I can do it again." Van Helsing said, the anger building in his voice. Then Dracula did something that Van Helsing did not expect. Swiftly he pulled the arrow out of his arm and stuck it in Van Helsing.

Carl gasped and Van Helsing's eyes went wide. He looked down at the arrow sticking out of his stomach and fell for ward onto Dracula, who patted him on the back and said "Oh, Gabriel, Gabriel, you have done it again". Then Van Helsing fell to his knees in front of Dracula.

The sun had gone down and there now was no chance of Van Helsing using his last strength, to push Dracula in front of the hole in the wall into the remnants of the sunlight.

Dracula walked away over to the hole in the wall. "You know Gabriel you killed both my brides. Maybe not personally but you, you were in charge of the operation, weren't you?" Dracula spoke as if everything was calm. By this time the Mud Person had run out of the room and Carl had finally stood up from behind the table…

"You were the cause of all this commotion, but we don't always have to be enemies you know. We could be friends" Van Helsing was about to collapse onto his back, so Carl ran out and caught him and let his head, rest on his lap.

"We're not so different you and I you know" Dracula continued. Van Helsing took a deep, rasping breath. "Except you are evil and I'm good and you are a Vampire and I am a human" he said with a little difficulty.

"Yes that is true but I can change all that" I, at the moment am planning to bite you" Carl gasped "Yes that's right and turn you into a Vampire. I have a secret to tell you Gabriel. Have you ever wondered why it was you who was chosen to kill Vampires?" Van Helsing looked surprised "Yes, I thought so. You have amnesia don't you? Of your past. Where you came from? Well I know. You are old. Very old. Although you can't remember it you had a life before this Vampire Slayer thing."

"How do you know anything about me and why did you care?" asked Van Helsing "Because you were my BROTHER! WE HAD THE SAME FILTHY HUMAN MOTHER. WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH A PURE BLOOD A TRUE VAMPIRE! AND THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAD A CHILD! ME! I GOT ALL OF MY FATHER'S CHARACTERISTICS! THEN FATHER BIT MOTHER SHE WAS VAMPIRE. THEY LIVED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AND THEN MOTHER WAS KILLED AND IT WAS ME AND FATHER! THEN HE GOT MARRIED AGAIN AND SHE WAS HUMAN ASWELL. THEN

THEY HAD you. You were then all human. It was disgrace to the family."

That isn't true it couldn't be. Why did you have so much trouble having children then?" Gasped Van Helsing. " Well, when your mother is human it is impossible to have a completely pure blood son…" Dracula replied quietly. "You aren't pure blood!" questioned Van Helsing "Not completely and a half blood vampire cannot successfully produce offspring with a changeling a changed Vampire. It doesn't really work. I need a half blood Bride. I thought that it was worth a try though! So my plan is to turn you into a Vampire get you a bride then you will both be changelings and have offspring that will be half bloods then I can produce offspring aswell and we will be able to rule the world together… No more filthy humans."

"Why would I want to do that (cough, cough) I wont." He said raspy.

"Oh, my dear Gabrielle it is not a matter of choice, brother." "Never call me that!"

Carl was completely astonished. He was just sitting there with his mouth wide open. "Would you please close your mouth, there's a draft!" instructed Dracula testily

Carl, suddenly realising that his mouth was open quickly snapped it shut. He jumped up and ran straight out the door, with Van Helsing in his arms. Well rather straight at the door and CRASH right into it, dead centre. "Even Egore wasn't that stupid! He would have opened the door and then fell down the stairs." Dracula said disgruntled.

Carl jumped up and said, " Listen, even if you bite him he will still have his free will, barely, but it will still be there for a while." "Yes well I'll just put him in a cage." Replied Dracula like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you think it is strange" said Carl "That an arrow had so much effect on him" and at that very moment, Van Helsing jumped up and grabbed a stake from his belt threw it at Dracula's heart and spun round to open the door. Dracula with having such quick reflexes caught it a centimetre from his chest and threw it back towards Van Helsing; it hit him in the lower part of his back. He cried out in pain and turned the door handle and ran down the stairs… Carl quickly slammed the door behind him and Van Helsing handed him a torch. Carl leaned over to the door and set it on fire. They started to run down the stairs, in Van Helsing's case stumble, when the door gave way and showed Dracula fully transformed. He roared. Carl stopped to look at him, surprised but Van Helsing grabbed him and said: "come on you stupid friar".

Carl started to run, but straight away, banged into Van Helsing and they both went tumbling down the stairs, Dracula hot on their heels broke the wall on each side of the staircase with his large wings that stuck out at each side. Although Dracula's Castle had been practically destroyed some of the Mud People were still alive.

The remaining Mud People had gathered round the bottom of the staircase to see what all the commotion was about. Carl and Van Helsing, who were rolling down the stairs in a ball, swiftly knocked them all down. "GET THEM" Dracula screamed at the top of his transformed voice. "NOW"!

Quickly, the Mud People scrambled to get up but they had all been knocked down and landed on top of each other. By the time the first three of the Mud People had got their bearings, Van Helsing and Carl had already got out the door…well out the wall I suppose.

Sorry everybody I have completely messed up. Thanks for all your reviews and sorry about the Egore-Igore business. Now I know how to spell it. I know that the characters would probably talk that way but… Let's call it artistic license! This is chapter 2 what did you think? I am real stupid and have already loaded chapter 2 as a separate story but I have found out now how to use chapter manager now so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carl was still running as fast as his feet could carry him. That I would like to say wasn't very fast, since he was carrying Van Helsing in his arms again because he fell over once more at some point! Then some one very unexpected jumped out, from behind a large stalactite. It was Velcan (human form) who stood in Dracula's tracks. Dracula stopped and stared, which would have given Carl more of a head start if he hadn't stopped to stare too! In fact he was so surprised that he dropped Van Helsing who I am now just going to call Van "RUN. NOW" Velcan shouted at them. Van struggled up holding his hand to his stab wound, and looked, nodded his head, and grabbed Carl and started to run again.

Dracula grabbed Velcan before he could say: "I'm in deep shit now and Bob isn't my Uncle." (Really quickly), Dracula looked at Velcan and growled and tossed him away without a second thought, he hit the wall to his left and landed on the ground unconscious. Dracula continued to run after them and then he took off into the air and flew over them and then landed in front of, them before they could reach the doorway mirror thing. Then he changed into human form again and relatively gorgeous from again and stood in his usual fashion legs slightly apart hands behind back leaning slightly to one side and looking at them.

"Gabriel. I don't know what you are planning to do. When you escape from here out of that doorway, where then will you go? I can go everywhere you can, even more places than you can!" "Like what?" asked Van quizzically. " Up the wall and across the roof." "Fair enough" "Thank you. Now where can you go that I can't except places with a lot of day light, and clowns, I hate clowns!" Dracula said. " Well" Van Helsing replied "Do you know what time it is? It's night time out there for now. But it will be day soon" "I can follow you now it will be quite easy to catch you or I could just do it after nightfall, and any way you won't get out there with me in your way. Oh yes and I would like to introduce you to some one." "Who's that?" asked Van. " Well I think that you already know… Anna…"

Through the doorway of the castle walked Anna. Exactly the same as before- Van thought. "Anna. But you're dead?" Van Helsing inquired curiously. "Yes, she is!" Dracula said with a twisted smile. "Dead like me."

Anna walked slowly and slinky like over to Dracula and gave him a large passionate kiss, and then stood behind him with her arms wrapped around him lovingly. "You can tell him what happen, Anna." Dracula said. "I'm sure he wants to hear a more of a dead woman's voice." " When you were a werewolf" she began, unwrapping her arms from the Count, for a while, "You did not kill me I was already dead. My Lord had already bitten me. That is why you could feel no pulse. I still gave you the antidote out of the last of my free will, I was only unconscious when lying there." "But what about the burning? I cremated you." "Oh come, come Gabriel you should know the answer to that. You can't kill a vampire by merely burning it. It will just rise from the ashes again." Replied Dracula, like he was scolding a young schoolboy about telling him that the Bermuda Triangle was something to do with maths. Horrible subject that "Okay, I saw you with your family, in heaven, what about that?" he said slightly emotionally. "Ever heard of a little thing called imagination, Gabriel, umm?"

Anna was wrapped around Dracula again; she gave him another kiss on the lips and transformed into to her vampire state. She laughed cruelly and said: " It is great to be able to fly too!" She swooped down and landed in front of him. She changed back to human form again and pulled his hand away from his stomach slowly and carefully like she cared about him, then she rubbed her hand across the flow of blood, and looked at it. Dracula was watching her, arms crossed with a twisted smile on his face. Then Anna licked all the blood off her hand and shivered. She then burst out laughing; Dracula's smile had grown wider and more evil than ever.

She ran over to him and stood behind him, then whispered in his ear: "That is the most refreshing thing that I have ever done. Blood is amazing. I must do it again!"

He laughed an evil cackling laugh that chilled Van to the bone "You will my love you will. Just as a welcome to the un-dead world I will let you sire him."

Anna gasped, "Really my Lord?" "Yes" he replied with a smile "But" she hesitated "How exactly do I do it?" Dracula laughed at this. "You bite him how else? Then you let him have some of your blood and there you have it my love!"

She walked over to Van Helsing. By this point Carl was lying unconscious, stunned on the ground. "Oh and what about Carl?" she asked confused. "Oh I'll eat him" Dracula replied simply.

Anna walked round the back of Van Helsing, pulling his hair back so as to expose his neck. He shied away with his head just out of her reach. He could have ran but they would have caught him before he reached the door and not to mention Dracula was in front of it Looking gorgeous. Also they could generally move faster and since there was a large noticeable hole in his stomach, which would have slowed him down. Anna walked closer, grabbed his neck, put her hand on the wound that the stake was sticking out off and put all of the pressure that she could muster on to it and would not let him fall forward by holding his throat so that he was being strangled too. His eyes were shut tight with the pain emanating from the higher and lower parts of his body. Dracula was laughing, and Carl finally awake was sitting up and wincing as if trying to take some of the pain for Van Helsing.

Finally Anna let go of his throat and he fell to the ground on to his stomach, panting deeply. Dracula had stopped laughing and came over to Anna (standing on Van on the way) and said: " That, I have to say was extremely evil" in his heavy Transylvanian accent and then continued "I love it now stop playing and get on with changing him."

Then from behind something hard hit Dracula and sent him onto the ground, it was Velcan who was now on top of him and shouted: "RUN!" Van Helsing got up as quickly as possible (helped by Carl) not needing to be asked twice and he stumbled through the doorway.

When out through the doorway, Van stopped and turned around and looked back. I wonder what is happening in there they ran on to the village to find a healer.

Castle Dracula:

Velcan was lying on top of Dracula with his hand around his neck, Anna was standing there stunned (she thought that he was dead) and looking at him. Dracula said: "Velcan if you honestly think that you can kill me or even delay me in the slightest way you are totally out of your mind!" He said in his heavy Transylvanian accent. He then grabbed Velcan's hand that was positioned around his neck, and twisted it backwards making Velcan shout out in pain. Dracula then grabbed Velcan by the throat and threw him up in the air and slamming him against a large stalactite.

Dracula then jumped up and straightened his jacket and looked around. Anna had just recovered from her shock and was now looking at Dracula. "What now my Lord?" she asked. "We kill Van Helsing!" he growled and ran through the doorway followed closely by Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carl was running through the castle with Van Helsing's arm over his shoulder to support him. "Where do we go now Van Helsing? I don't know if you noticed but we are being chased by the most feared Villain in the world and it is night so he can follow us any where he wants to" "You said all that without a breath!" Van mumbled as he stumbled beside Carl in total agony with the wounds in his stomach and back. "We go…We go…" He struggled " To, the village… somewhere that he wouldn't expect us to go…" "Like where?" Carl asked frantically. "The Church… Lot's of Holy Water… Lot's of Crosses…" Van replied "But Dracula is immune to all of those. That is useless." Carl retorted. "No. No… It isn't useless it might not kill him but… it will hurt him… he isn't immune to it" Van gasped.

They were getting very close to the door now. They were so close now. So close. Carl glanced back and saw the shadow on the wall of the transformed Dracula, catching up with them. Although they had a considerable head start (Thanks to Velcan) Dracula was inhuman, and could move much faster that them both. It also didn't help that Van was hurt.

Just a few more steps… Just 5 more steps… Just 4 more steps…3 steps…2 steps…1 step… and they were out into the darkness and started sprinting towards the village Church. Dracula walked swiftly but calmly out of the door in human form and stopped to watch the two figures disappear into the Church. Anna walked out behind him. "I never felt comfortable in a Church." Dracula said slightly pissed now. "Well we have to go" Anna said after a sigh. "Before morning comes. If we leave them now Carl will heal Van Helsing and then leave in the morning. We must go now." Anna said urgently. "Yes I know. But I want you to stay here." Dracula said protectively turning round to face her. "What? But why?" "Because I am indestructible, you are not" Dracula replied with a loving smile "I don't want you to get hurt." "I wont my Lord, I-" but Dracula cut her of "- Now I want to hear no more about it" he said raising a perfectly preserved finger over her lips with another cheeky smile.

With that he spun round on his heel and walked off into the night his long dark cloak billowing out behind him.

The Church:

Van sat against the wall with his eyes closed panting heavily. Carl was searching about in his robes somewhere for a bandage and a cloth, which he always carried with him when he was about with Van these days.

He found it and quickly ran over to Van. "Here. I've got bandages, take of your coat and shirt-" Carl began "NO. There's no time, he's coming I know he is. I can feel him getting closer" and as Van said it, Carl felt the air around him go cold, and it sent a chill running down his spine. Van got up and, suddenly looking very gorgeous Dracula burst through the door. Carl yelped and jumped behind Van Helsing. "Why do you run? Not happy to see Anna again?" he looked at Van questionably and then a cruel smile crept across his face and he began to laugh, a laugh that ran through them and made them go as cold as ice. He stopped

Van broke wooden cross off the stand beside him and shoved it close to Dracula's face. Dracula looked at it and looked as if he was once again trying to hold back another bout of laughter. "I don't even know why you bother," he said in his heavy Transylvanian accent, as he disappeared and then reappeared again over up close to the altar at the front of the church. Behind him was a large cross, he grabbed it and let out a blood-curtailing scream I don't know if that is a word or if it even makes sense but anyway the cross in his hand slowly melted away. He took a deep breath as he pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over his face.

He then took off his cloak and threw it somewhere over to the right. He walked down the steps slowly. "I don't even see the point of you resisting. And trying to kill me too! Your own brother your own flesh and blood, no matter how dead it might be." "Stop saying that" Van insisted " I am not like you." "No" replied Dracula no your not but that does not mean that we are not brothers, brothers can be completely different from each other. But they are still brothers. And trust me, when I bite you, you will be just like me." "Who says that I am going to let you bite me?" replied Van "Oh my dear Gabrielle, it is not a matter of you letting me bite you as I explained before, it is matter of destiny!"

By this point, Carl was shuffling towards the door that had been left slightly ajar. Dracula quickly spotted him and simply raised his hand and the door closed with a loud, swift and sharp, BANG. "And where do you think you are going?" said Dracula sarcastically. "Well" squeaked Carl "I thought that since you had not mentioned me yet that maybe you didn't need me so I thought that I should leave and you know, not intrude and let you two get on with your business." Dracula smiled and chuckled softly to himself. " No I just forgot about you. Remember, I'm going to eat you."

"Oh yes now I remember" he said and then muttered to himself: "Wish I didn't" then saw that Dracula was still looking at him and put a stupid grin on his face, that Dracula shook his head at, and then turned back to Van.

At that moment as Dracula was a bout to say something, Anna burst through the doors of the church and glanced around quickly. Finally, her eyes fell on Dracula, who had his head slightly tilted to the side with one eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face as if to say: "What?"

Anna walked over to him and said something so quietly only a vampire would have been able to hear it. "I don't bloody believe it!" shouted Dracula; "These people just never give up do they. "It seems that your little Holy Order thing is standing right outside right now." Van had an extremely surprised look on his face, and then quickly went back to being bent over double in pain.

Suddenly, the Priest who Ern Lasgayen Elf and I have now named Doodle. Don't ask burst through the doors. Still wearing his red habit, he had the usual large cross hanging around his neck and another cross in his right hand, a stake in the other, and a bottle of Holy Water in his belt. He took one look at Dracula and thrust the cross out at him at full arms so hard that Van was surprised his arm didn't fly off.

"Don't even bother," said Van rolling his eyes and then going back to the regular position, studying the floor. The Priest looked over at Van Helsing and said; "what happened to you?" Van replied "I got flown to the moon and I landed kinda rough. What do you think? It was yer man over there that did it" He said pointing to Dracula.

"Excuse me," Dracula said. "Since when have I become, yer man? This is more trouble than it's worth, I shall take my leave…"

And with that he flew off in his Transformed shape back to his castle…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Anna" Dracula said. "I am really annoyed now. The Holy Order is here, Van Helsing is heeling as we speak and I didn't get to eat Carl… Damn"

"Oh my Lord it is not so bad." With that sentence images of Verona, Aleera, and Merishka floated back to him. "My Lord is everything alright?" "No Anna. Didn't I just say everything that was wrong? Although I may have no feelings, although I am empty… I miss my brides…"

With this he walked up the wall and on to the roof. " My Lord am I not good enough?" said Anna sadly? "ANNA! How dare you even think such a thought? I love you very much but I spent over four hundred years with these three women and suddenly they are gone! It is this Van Helsing. No more messing around with him we must just kill him. Next time we see him. No toying Anna. Just kill him."

Then a low groan came from a small figure in the corner. Dracula spun round and walked into the shadow where the shape lay. "Well are hero has awakened. Do you know when the next full moon is Anna? We may need a cage" "Yes my Lord" replied Anna. "Tomorrow night. Maybe I should practice before I bite Van Helsing. My Lord may I go to the Village?" "No not yet I will go and bring something back for you to turn. It is too dangerous for you to go with the Holy Order around." "Yes my Lord" replied Anna, " You know best" "You are right I do!" he said with a low cackle and with that transformed and flew off into the night (through the hole in the wall), leaving Anna smiling to herself. And she went to explore her new home.

In the Village:

"You must let me treat you before Dracula returns" Carl said with a slight shake in his voice. "No I can do it myself Carl." "No you can't and I can do it better" replied Carl a little testily. Carl was practically chasing Van around the table in the church.

Monks setting up tables, beakers and weapons surrounded them. Van gave him look that said "I'm not gonna get peace until I let you do this". Giving up Van Helsing walked over to a chair and sat down looking slightly pissed off. Carl went to work as Doodle walked over to them. " I can't believe that you haven't killed Dracula yet. I am sure that he couldn't be that hard to stake," he said. Carl and Van Helsing looked at him as if he was a young child. "It's not that simple," they both said in unison. "What?" said Doodle, "It should be. I have been reading about Vampires and the way to kill is to-" "stake them through the heart." Finished Van. "He is no ordinary vampire. You can't kill him with a stake, a cross, holy water, you can't squash him, or drown him, or strangle him, or decapitate him or burn him, or or or anything. The only thing that could kill him was a werewolf with enough free will to be able to. So I was were wolf (was being the operative word I'll explain later) and I killed him but then he came back because he was wearing a vambrace of pure good that means when he dies and goes to Hell It spits him back out again. This is a problem. So we need to get the vambrace off him which by the way hurts him though it saves his life. But we don't know how to destroy the vambrace so basically we are all bugared" Van Helsing finished after taking a deep breath.

Doodle stood there open mouthed. "OH. Right, well okay then"…

Suddenly there was a screaming from outside. Doodle, Van, and Carl all ran out. "Dracula" said Van. Dracula in his transformed shape was flying off in the sky with a girl in his claws. "He is either having a snack or getting another Bride" said Van.

Castle Dracula:

Dracula walked through the mirror. Then stopped and thought about it. Hoe come he could get back through the mirror. Maybe it was something to do with him dying he thought… and walked on not really caring…

"Anna" he shouted when he got into the Castle. "Anna" "Yes my Lord" answered Anna swooping down from a balcony. "I got you something to change." It was the same girl that Carl had made an acquaintance with! "It's a women" Anna said "Are you planning to turn her into one of your brides?" she questioned. Dracula looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I would never pick such a scrawny thing for a bride, and anyway I don't need one. I could never get better that you, my love." With that she ran over and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips and then changed to a loving embrace. Dracula put his right arm around her and with the other snapped his fingers. A Dwergi (yay I got the name) scuttled over to him falling over once on the way. "I want all the remains of you to focus your attention on going into the valley where Igore fell. I want him found and bring him back here." "Yeese Master" he said as he stumbled off.

"My Lord. Why do you want Igore's body brought back? You don't want to bury him or something do you?" Questioned Anna. "Oh no my love I merely want to see if there is any chance of bringing him back", "But My Lord that is impossible no one can be brought back from the dead?" "I was" he said and walked off.

On the Roof:

Dracula walked to the edge and looked over the icy void that opened in front of him. He felt a presence. Of pure evil. Eviller than even he was himself. He then heard the crackle of flames behind him. They got louder and abruptly stopped. He was surprised and anxious it was the only person well… Thing, that could hurt him now. The one person that he, deep down, was terrified of. His Father… The Devil…

He spun round quickly and there, towering above him was the fiery red beast that controlled him. Flames surrounded his feet, his eyes burned with a red menace with no hint of mercy in the pupils that could be found, or that existed. Also protruding from the lower half of his back above the ass in other words was the trademark red tail with the arrow head point. He wore black trousers that ended at the bottom of the knee and sported a bear, red, muscular chest and of course the horns on top of the jet black hair.

Dracula bowed low, and stood stalk still waiting for his Father to make the first move. In a voice that sounded like nails scratching down a blackboard he boomed "You are wasting too much time with the Mortals." "Yes My Lord I know that I am but the situation has become more complicated that it was. The Holy Order are here now." He replied. "That dos not matter. It should not affect you in the least. You are now indestructible. Do not fail again or you will be punished." "I won't my Lord" he replied. "I will go straight away and kill him no more messing about. I swear. Do not FAIL AGAIN. OR GREAT PAIN WILL COME YOUR WAY" And he disappeared in a flame of red and yellow.

Dracula sighed and transformed, and flew of into the night on a mission of death, revenge and that twinge of fear and doubt that he would fail…


	6. Stealaway

**Stealaway**

This is me the Author, the creator, and the master, speaking. I am going to introduce a few new characters and a few new things, twists and turns in the plot now so you had better keep your wits about you! Sorry I think that I messed up with the Igore thing again! Sorry my bad… Thank you my Public for all my reviews watch out this chapter is kinda long…

As he flew through the air, thinking about what exactly he was going to do he remembered about it. The Horse… Stealaway… It was Anna's horse. Long before Anna had even been able to trot, they knew that Stealaway wasn't normal. He seemed to glide instead of gallop, and fly instead of jump. He stopped dead in his tracks in mid air realising that later on they had found out that why that horse was special. It was different. In what way he himself did not know but Anna did. And it could help him with his hunger for revenge, which was now driven by also, a little…Fear… Of what might happen if he should fail. So with that thought he flew back towards his castle. Where his bride and Stealaway lay in wait…

In the Village:

"We have to stop Dracula before it's too late." Said Van. "But I thought that you said that that was impossible?" , "Yeah well that was a negative moment Carl. They were walking through the Church that was a lot smaller than the monastery that the working Monks were used too. Now all the weapons had been set up and experiments were happening all around them as usual. Van was walking along picking weapons up as he made his way towards the door. "Yes-but-but-but" "Shut Up I am pondering" Van snapped.

Just as they reached the door, Doodle stepped out in front of them and held out his hand, so close that his palm was almost touching Van's face. "I will not let you go" "Yeah like you could stop me" "I COULD SOOOO" "Nu-uh" "yeah-huh "Nu-uh" "yeah-huh" "Nu-uh" they argued. "Just shut up!" said Carl. They both turned around and looked at him surprised. "Well, while you two were bickering Dracula could be killing more innocent people." "Yes Carl's right. We need to go right now." Said Van Helsing firmly. "Fine if you must but be careful…"

Dracula's Castle

The Stables:

Dracula walked under the arch, which was the entrance to the biggest block of stables in the courtyard. Most of the stables were empty except two. The first occupant of one of the stables was a palomino mare. She was about 14.2 hh and she was a horse for his most recent three brides. They would have ridden her every so often and although she should be stalky and fat, she looked surprisingly thin and well. The three brides had named this young mare Tatu.

In the opposite stable was a black, strong and young gelding that had no blaze or socks, this horse was completely black. He really was a magnificent horse. As Dracula approached, the Gelding's nostrils flared and the whites of his eyes showed as he backed away, sensing the creature's evil. Dracula came closer and the Gelding reared up thrusting out it's front legs with great force and all the muscles in it's chest bulged. His mane flew up in the air and he swished his tail. Dracula stopped advancing just in front of the door of the stable. An evil smirk fell across his face. He knew almost at once that this was Stealaway. For a moment he stopped and thought. Quickly he made up his mind and retreated from his position and turned on his heel and headed for the castle to question Anna about the Horse.

In the Village:

Van Helsing strode out across the square, and past the well, where many things had happened, not so long ago. He stopped for a moment and looked at the well, but soon shook himself out of the daze and continued. Although this was but a small gesture, it was not small enough for Carl's ever-vigilant eyes to pick up. He was going to ask Van Helsing as he strode off forcing Carl to run to keep up, if he was all right. Sensing the tension that still rested in all their minds about Anna, he thought better of it, deciding that it would but make the situation worse.

Across one of Van's shoulders was a crossbow and slung loosely across the other was a large bag of weapons, crosses, stakes, a reload for his crossbow and other things of the same sort. There was also, buried deep in the depths of the bag a small dagger that Van had picked up on his way out of the monastery. But instead of picking it up of a table with other weapons, he picked it up off the ground, and thought that it had just been dropped and without another thought dropped it in his bag thinking that it was just the usual run of the mill dagger… How wrong he was…

Dracula's Castle:

Anna stood in the dungeons. She was just exploring the castle when she found a large heavy door leading down into the dungeons. She had just finished descending the steps when she heard a moan coming from one of the cells at the far end of the row.

She walked down past all the cells where mice ran about squeaking and as she approached scampering into their holes. As she got closer, the moaning got louder, and then it progressed to a growl and then a long and loud howl. After this she realised who it was. She took three more steps and Velcan appeared in the Cell in front of her.

There was hardly any humanity left in her but there was still some there. Most of her didn't care that it was her brother lying on the floor in pain as he transformed in to his monstrous form, but the part that did brought a small tear to her eye… She approached the door of the cell. Part of her wanted to let him out. Inside she violently fought with herself, trying to make a decision, her hands rose to the door.

She reached for the key that was hanging on the wall beside where she stood. Off the hook she lifted it…_ Yes, go on open it, it's your brother…**No what are you doing put the key back, **_she said to herself and at that she wavered, hesitating again._ Anna, have you become all monster? Open the door…** No, stupid girl, put the key back and walk away** Open it-** Walk Away, now-** Open it, it's your brother**- Leave-**Open it-**Leave-**Open it-**Leave. **_

Then the clouds passed over the moon, who's light shone through the window. Velcan changed back into his human form and looked at her. The Key shot to the door and into the lock. - "What are you doing Anna?" she spun around. It was Dracula. She hadn't even heard him come in. That happened regularly, he would come in and she wouldn't have heard him. Then**_ GONE… _**The last shred of humanity left her. I don't know. The key that was still in the lock was brought back towards her slowly and hung up on the hook. She turned around.

Finally, he could see it in her eyes… All humanity had left her, as she looked at him, she fell in love with him, properly. That time for the first time in the days that they had spent together. "I still had feelings for him, but now they are gone, and I can't remember what it was like to feel for him. He is nothing, he is scum. I can not believe that he was my brother…" Anna said the rage building in her voice.

Dracula smiled cruelly, as all hope and colour left Velcan's face. Now she was his. His Bride.

She walked-No no she glide over to him, into his arms, trembling under his touchDrool so gorgeous Pant "My Dear Anna. Tell me about Stealaway. What is so special about him?"

Before Anna could answer, a group of Dwergi carrying something, as they got closer to the new couple they stopped and dropped their package and walked out

Dracula pulled away from Anna which put a deep scowl on her face. He advanced froward. He used his foot and kicked over the package, the thing. Duh-Duh-Duh! It was Igore!

Anna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What perfect timing? AN EXCELLENT OPPORTUNITY to show you, Master."

Dracula's Castle

Outside:

"Oh it's quite chilly you know. I don't have anything under this cloak" Carl complained.

"Okay too much information Carl. I didn't need to know that." Van Helsing said. "Now come on." They were outside Dracula's Castle. They were surprised that he hadn't blocked the mirror or something so that they couldn't get in.

But Dracula was too busy to do anything like that…


	7. Then there was four

**And then there was four.**

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was working on the other stories. Also Christmas you know. 'Tis the season and all that. ALSO I WAS RATHER MORTIFIED FOR A WHILE. In school they were giving out the Sports Day Prizes better late then never. When they called my name for first in the high jump I went up. On my way up I tripped in front of the whole school cringe! Any way here's what you have all been waiting for._

It was dark as night. Dracula could not feel or smell Van Helsing about anywhere so for now he knew that they were safe from attack.

They were in the middle of the Village. In the town square.

Anna had wanted to fly down and get used to her new wings so Dracula rode the Stealaway. He was great to ride, even if he was slightly tense at the start. As they galloped through the fields together the horse had calmed down and a sort of understanding had grown between the two. They were calm and Dracula decided that he would ride him more often in the future.

Eventually when he arrived in the village Anna was standing waiting curling her hair around her index finger. As he rode in she giggled.

"You and him look great together. All scary and evil, Perfect!" she said with another giggle.

"Thank you in fact I intend to make a habit of riding him regularly" he said jumping down gracefully.

Anna walked over to the horse and plucked a hair form it's mane. Then walked over and set it in a pile of ashes. There was a bit of purple smoke and then a gold figure appeared, for now unrecognisable.

Dracula's Castle:

Outside:

Van looked up at the doors of Dracula's Castle.

"Last time I jumped up there how am I supposed to get in now?"

"Ladder?" suggested Carl. "Yeah that would be great if we had one." Replied Van testily.

Carl muttered things to himself. "Ah I know. How about we knock?" he said running towards the door but Van Helsing grabbed him by the back of his habit and pulled him back. "How about no putz" Van said.

Then they heard muttering in another language. They ran behind a rock and crouched down to hide. A group of Dwergi came past carrying a large bucket of ashes. Carl and Van looked at each other confused. They opened the door and then closed it behind them as easy as pie what ever that means. Because if it is talking about math Pi it sure ain't easy… Anyway, Carl and Van realised that the door couldn't really be that heavy then.

They came out from their hiding place and walked up to the door. Van reached out and pulled the large handle, leaning back and putting all his weight on it. The door swung open with ease really quickly and sent Van on his ass.

Carl stifled a laugh. Van got up and picked up his hat which fell off. They walked inside after a few "after you" "OH no after you" "No after you" "no after you I insist"

When they finally got through the door they tiptoed about but they must have been born in a barn because they left the door open…

The air:

Dracula flew home this time while Anna rode Stealaway. As he flew he thought. _I will have to think of a new name for him. Stealaway just doesn't sound evil enough for an evil horse._ Eventually he decided that Stealaway would either be called Obsidian or Abbadon. He would ask Anna.

He landed back at the castle and walked in and up to the mirror and through it. He looked ahead and saw that the door to the castle was open. Anna couldn't have gotten back before him and The Dwergi always closed the door behind them he had taught them that lesson long ago.

He got through the door and saw two figures one shorter one with an erratic heart beat in the shadows a few yards away. The taller one was calm and had a hat. Van Helsing.

He walked down over to the pillar closest to him and walked up it and across the roof to above where Van Helsing and Carl were. Then down the pillar to right above their heads. Van Helsing froze.

"Something's wrong" he said worried. He looked around quickly and then looked up.

"Shit" That summed it all up. Dracula grabbed him by the throat and threw him towards the pillar opposite. He hit it with a crash. Dracula jumped over and picked him up and shoved him against the pillar.

"What was the point in returning brother?" Then Dracula continued talking but Van wasn't listening, he was rummaging in his bag. His hand landed on a simple dagger at the bottom of his bag. He closed his hand around the hilt and pulled it slowly out of the bag, and held it by his side.

Dracula finished, "Now let's go and see Anna shall we, she requested to turn you," but Van was having none of that and he swept the knife down over Dracula's shoulder.

"Awoah" he said. But the bleeding did not stop it continued. Dracula dropped Van and grabbed the knife off him and looked at it curiously.

The bleeding still didn't stop even though he tried hard to heal it. Nothing happened. He studied the knife again and then he looked disgusted. The blade of the knife was made of werewolf claw. The only thing that could hurt him and kill him. Shit he thought. But it doesn't really matter since he is unkillable. They still hadn't found out how to destroy the vambrace.

Van Helsing was about to say something when they all heard a maniacal laugh coming from high above. Dracula smiled and turned, dropping the knife.

"Please come down there is no need to hide my dear," he said happily.

Suddenly a dark thin figure came down from above. It landed beside Dracula and transformed. Then another followed and another and another and another. Four figures now stood beside Dracula.

They all transformed at once and there, standing beside Dracula, were Merishka, Verona and Aleera, and behind them Anna.

Van Helsing simply looked gobsmacked. Anna walked over "this is the end of all things my love" she said to Van.

Then and there a fierce battle commenced between Dracula and his brides and Van Helsing and Carl.

Ha Ha cliffhanger!

Any reviews as usual will be much appreciated!


	8. The Last Battle

**The Last Battle**

Van and Carl were surrounded. There were five of them now. Carl was almost having a coronary, there were vampires flying around everywhere. He tried to escape but the brides seemed to be flying around them, so that they couldn't escape.

Van had of course reacted really quickly and had already gotten his crossbow out and was shooting at their fierce enemies.

Someone flew by Carl's face and scratched his cheek. He looked over to where he had last seen Van. He was nowhere to be seen now. Where was he?

Something suddenly flew towards him. It was the largest vampire of the five. It was also light brown, which meant it that it had to be Dracula. Then he crashed against a pillar and the Dracula dropped him. Somewhere along the way his hat fell off. He lifted his crossbow and pointed it at the retreating Dracula. One shot hit him on the back but although it obviously made no difference, Dracula turned in the air and swooped down towards him again.

Van suddenly remembered about the dagger that he cut Dracula with. It wouldn't heal. He couldn't heal the wound. Van waited until Dracula was a few metres away and then rolled out of the way. Dracula dodged as quickly as he could but his left arm still hit the pillar and caused it to collapse.

The Hell Beast roared with frustration. While he had the chance Van got up and ran as quickly as he could over to the pillar that he was at earlier. The knife was a few metres away from him. A few more strides and then he would be able to kill the Beast. The Beast that destroyed Anna.

The Hell Beast was still flying towards him. He jumped and was about halfway there when The Beast hit him on the side and he went flailing into the darkness at the side of the room

Meanwhile, Carl was still being surrounded and flew round by all Dracula's brides. He was flinching every time that they changed direction. Then he had a thought. Did he want to die a coward? Did he always want to be known as the side kick that done nothing? No he wanted to be remembered as Carl the Courageous. Which was never going to happen but he wanted to go out with a bang.

He pulled out a small knife that he had scrounged out of his pocket and thrust his arm towards the wall of Brides he heard the ripping of flesh and a scream or two and the wall broke. As soon as he saw a gap he jumped forward. Air! He could breathe again.

He looked over to Van, who he saw was fighting the Hell Beast. There was part of his mind that said _Good for him bye bye now._ But the other part wanted to say _I'll save you! _But he couldn't decide on which one.

Van repeated shot his crossbow at The Hell Beast but it only temporarily slowed him down. Then he remembered that he had explosive tipped arrows in the bag that he had had on his back. But he had dropped it with the knife whenever Dracula had hit him. He saw it sitting over to the left in the light, just waiting to be opened.

The he noticed that Carl was standing looking at him. "Carl get the explosive rounds out of my bag," he shouted. Carl nodded his head and obeyed.

Carl ran over to Van's bag. He searched around in it for a while being careful of all the sharp points and finally he found them. He lifted them up and looked at them to make sure that they were the right ones and sure enough they were and he threw them to him.

Van jumped around the back of The Hell Beast to catch the rounds. He got a scratch on his side for all his hard work. He caught them and done a forwards roll to recover from his jump. As he got up he loaded the crossbow with the explosive rounds and turned to where Dracula had been….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nothing… He wasn't there. He had disappeared. Van looked around desperately trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Van felt four sharp points stick through him, not his stomach, his chest.

It was as if time itself had frozen. It hurts no more. Silence Nothing………………

Carl saw Van slowly falling to the ground. It seemed like it took a lifetime for him to fall. Then he hit the ground with the most God awful thump. His eyes stared at him. An unbroken gaze between the hero and the sidekick.

Carl wanted it to stop. It looked and felt like Van Helsing was accusing Him for his death. He wanted the gaze to stop. Those once soft eyes boring throw him like daggers. So cold, like a morning of pale spring that still clings to winters soft chill. He wanted the gaze to stop. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted those deathly cold eyes to stop their never-ending gaze. But somehow he wanted for it to last forever for at the same time he knew that this would be the last time that those eyes would look upon him. The last time that those eyes full of contempt, and worry, and anger, and love, would ever fall across his face. The last time those windows to his soul would ever open to let him in.

It was all over. It was the end. He did not resist the tight grasp of the brides' soft, cold fingers wrap round his arm He did not resist the close embrace that Anna pulled him into. He did not resist the teeth sinking into his neck. He did not resist the bright light enveloping him. He did not resist…

**The End**


End file.
